


With The Band

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's new ink has Felicity all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Your response to the last installment was overwhelming. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments and for sharing your feelings about their struggles.
> 
> This installment is a lot lighter on the angst. It isn't the installment I'd planned on for today, but the pictures from HVFF over the weekend got my wheels spinning - especially the pictures of Colin singing. I hope you don't mind this smutty interlude before we return to our regularly scheduled program. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 13\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 14\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 15\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 16\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 17\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 18\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 19\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 20\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 21\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 22\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 23\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 24\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 25\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 26\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 27\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 28\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 29\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 30\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 31\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 32\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 33\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 34\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 35\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 36\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 37\. Three (Part 13)  
> 38\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 39\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 40\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 41\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 42\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 43\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 44\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 45\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 46\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 47\. William (Part 29)  
> 48\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 49\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 50\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 51\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 52\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 53\. Brothers (Part 45)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Verdant was closed for a private party and Felicity was getting to enjoy a rare evening on the dance floor with Tommy. Curtis had rented out the club for Paul’s thirtieth birthday and Felicity, Tommy and Oliver were in attendance as guests. Thea and Roy were running the club and Team Arrow had taken the night off so Felicity and her guys were officially off duty and free to have a good time. Curtis had hired a rock cover band who specialized in Paul’s favorite, grunge.

Even though to most people, they were only roommates, Felicity and Tommy were making the most of the low lights and the throbbing music. Their evening had been spent almost entirely on the dance floor with only occasional hydration breaks for beer. Oliver had joined them on the dance floor for a few songs, but he’d spent most of the night sitting at the bar nursing a beer and talking to the other guests or Thea.

From the corner of her eye, Felicity watched Oliver excuse himself and make his way towards the basement door. She pulled out her phone to check if there were any alerts that could’ve drawn him downstairs. When there weren’t any alerts, she assumed he’d gone downstairs to get some quiet and she turned her attention back to Tommy.

“Everything all right?” Tommy shouted as he tapped her phone. She gave him a thumb’s up as she put away her phone and they returned to dancing.

Felicity couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone dancing until the sweat ran down her back. She could feel all of her stress about the Scarecrow and Oliver’s broody mood melt away as she bounced along to the heavy bass beat. She smiled as Tommy bounced on the balls of his feet and rocked his head from side to side. He looked carefree and his recent fight with Oliver appeared to be forgotten.

Paul and Curtis approached them and Curtis handed Felicity a bottle of beer. She tapped her bottle against his and they both drank. Paul was saying something to Tommy whose face lit up in a smile as he nodded. Tommy leaned over and had to shout for her to hear him, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

She raised her eyebrows in question, but he only smiled and winked in response. Paul placed an arm on Tommy’s shoulder and they vanished into the crowd. Felicity turned to Curtis and shouted, “What are they up to?”

He shrugged, “No idea.”

Felicity took a long pull on her beer and continued dancing. A few minutes later, Curtis came to a sudden stop and stared in the direction of the stage. Dressed in pair of combat boots, Felicity couldn’t see the stage over the sea of people on the dance floor. She looked to Curtis for an explanation, but he only took her hand and dragged her towards the stage. Just as they were about to reach the stage the song ended and the band’s lead singer introduced Paul and Tommy as his replacement for the next few songs.

Tommy grinned and stripped out of the flannel shirt he’d been wearing over his t-shirt and threw it to her. Felicity tied his shirt around her waist and began cheering as the band struck up the opening chords of their next song. He opened up his arms wide and gestured for the crowd to start cheering when Paul began to sing. Tommy’s new tattoo was pronounced on his bicep and Felicity found herself licking her lips as she had a sudden urge to trace the fleur de lis with her tongue.

Tommy had come home the night before with two henna tattoos after losing a bet with Thea. The first tattoo was the cost of losing his bet with his sister. Donald Trump’s face had taken up temporary residence on Tommy’s left butt cheek. He chose the second tattoo on a whim when he saw a design on the wall as he laid on the table getting Donald added to his backside. Tommy thought he’d test out whether he liked having a tattoo enough to subject himself to needles and that it would be keeping in theme with Paul’s party.

Oliver had been completely unamused by the whole thing and was unusually angry about the Trump tattoo. He complained that Trump’s eyes were following him and had refused to shower with Tommy before the party. Felicity had found the Trump tattoo hysterical, but she agreed that the presidential candidate’s eyes did appear to follow her wherever she moved and that it was disquieting. The tattoo on Tommy’s arm was a different story. When Tommy had gotten into bed that night wearing nothing but his sleep pants and tattoo, Felicity went from yawning to riding Tommy like he was a prize stallion in less than thirty seconds. She’d’ never found tattoos particular erotic before and had surprised herself with her reaction. Oliver had three and she’d never tied her desire for him to his tattoos, mostly, because they didn’t represent happy stories. Murder, magic and the mob didn’t make her think sexy thoughts. It wasn’t until she saw Tommy lying in bed next to her with his tattoo and she couldn’t get his pants off fast enough that she thought that she might have a thing for tattoos.

Tommy owned the stage. He sang three songs and the crowd went wild for him, including Felicity. When he started singing the fourth song, he stopped playing for the crowd and focused his attention on Felicity. As the crowd thrashed around her she found herself motionless as she was completely enthralled by him. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes and her heated skin could feel his touch. There was a part of her that was aware that they were playing a dangerous game. Someone was bound to notice that there was undeniably something more between them than just friendship.

When the song ended, Tommy and Paul joined Curtis and Felicity back on the dance floor. She hugged Paul as Curtis hugged Tommy, but when Tommy went to hug her with hunger in his eyes, she took a step back. She was afraid that if they touched on the dance floor, there would be no stopping them and they’d be splashed on every gossip site and the cover of every tabloid in the country by morning.

He took another step toward her and she retreated in kind. They moved across the dance floor in their strange tango of advance and retreat. He was steering her towards the storage room, but when she shook her head he looked up towards his office. She nodded and he snapped the invisible cord between them as he strode to the stairs and took them two at a time. She waited for him to unlock the door and disappear inside before she made a move towards the stairs.

His office was dark when she slipped inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, Tommy had her back pressed against it and his mouth was on hers. He licked inside her mouth and slowly stroked the roof of her mouth and her knees gave way. He held her up with his hips as his fingers slid through her hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned as he danced his tongue along hers before sucking on it softly. Her hips jerked against him as she felt every stroke of his tongue between her legs. Her hands slid under his shirt and she lightly raked her nails against his nipples causing him to shudder and thrust against her. His kiss remained slow and unhurried, but remained full of hunger and was very, very wet. She referred to this particular type of kiss as, _Tommy’s filthy kiss_ , because even full clothed it felt like they were having sex and held his promise to have her writhing in pleasure once he got her into their bed. Felicity felt him everywhere as he continued to make her legs weaker with every caress of his tongue.

Her hands reached for him in the dark and she undid his pants enough to free his rock hard cock. He lowered his hands to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. He moved them from the door to the wall and leaned her back against it. His hands slipped beneath her dress and he pulled her panty’s to the side with one hand and guided himself to her entrance with the other and slowly pushed inside. She whimpered in pleasure against his mouth as he continued to kiss her. His thrusts were slow but powerful and she hooked her heels beneath his ass to encourage him to increase the force he was using. He changed his stance and when he thrust inside her again, his cock rubbed directly against the spot on her front wall. She threw her head back, breaking their kiss as her pleasure sparked behind her eyes. “Tommy,” she moaned, “more.”

His lips landed on her throat and he licked at the sweat that was running down the column of her neck and disappearing inside her cleavage. “Fuck,” he hissed when she tightened her internal muscles around him.

“Yes,” she cried, “fuck me.” Her pleasure was coiling tight and low in her belly and she could feel her orgasm begin to tighten in preparation for an explosive release. “Close,” she panted.

Tommy’s hand pushed her underwear out of the way and pressed his thumb against her clit and began to rub it in small tight circles. His mouth saught hers and he resumed his filthy kiss.

Felicity was close to the edge and she was on the verge of tears because she was so desperate for her release. Her moans against Tommy’s mouth became more wanton and his thrusts became more urgent as her cries of pleasure pushed him to the edge. He sucked on her tongue and her orgasm burst forth like a supernova, spreading out and away from her before snapping back and causing her to bear down and clench so tightly around Tommy that she felt like she might split in two.

Her orgasm triggered Tommy’s and he thrusted sharply before he stilled. His kiss became tender and soothing and he gently nuzzled her nose. “I love you,” he whispered as he dropped his forehead to hers.

Felicity wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him tight, “I love you.” She dropped her head to his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

His hands stroked her head, neck and shoulders as they both came down from their bliss. He kissed the side of her neck, “Do I make the tattoo permanent?”

She lifted her head, “What?”

“I think tattoos might be your kink,” he said teasingly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said coyly.

“If I’d known that all I needed to do to get you to have sex with me in my office was a tattoo of Trump on my ass, I would’ve done it years ago.”

Felicity dropped her head back to his shoulder as she started to laugh, “I never had a rule about sex in your office.”

“I guess I should’ve read the fine print,” he said with a sigh.

“It wasn’t just the tattoo,” she admitted. “I think I’ve always wanted to be a groupie.”

Tommy laughed, “I should’ve known. At least you picked me and not the drummer.”

“It was tempting,” her fingers trailed along his bicep, “but I liked your tat better.”

“I’ll take it,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her phone buzzed and Tommy reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out her cell. He looked at the message and said, “Ollie wants to know where we are. He wants to go home.”

Felicity unhooked her arms and legs from around Tommy. He pulled out and helped her back to her feet. “Tell him that I’m in the bathroom and that we’ll meet him by the car in five minutes.”

Tommy sent off the text and put himself back to rights as he waited for Felicity to finish in his private bathroom. When she returned she handed him his flannel shirt and he slipped it back on. “Do you think he’s still mad with me?” Tommy asked, sounding a little lost.

Felicity kissed his cheek, “Oliver’s mad with the world right now, it’s not just you.” She moved towards the door, “Let’s go see if we can make his night better.” Remembering the world waiting for them outside the door, she ran her hands over her hair, “Give me a minute before you follow. I’m going to say goodnight to Paul and Curtis and then I’ll meet you by the car.”

Felicity made her way through the crowd trying to do her best not to look like she was just ravaged by her platonic roommate. When she walked by the bar, Roy smirked at her and then titled his chin towards the exit. Oliver was leaning against the wall and appeared lost in thought. Felicity blew a kiss to Paul and Curtis and made straight for Oliver. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and rest her head over his heart, but their public personas required her to keep him at arm’s length. She’d seen him shaken by Malcolm and close to giving up with Slade, but something much darker was going on since the Scarecrow came into their lives. She and Tommy were going to have their work cut out for them if they had any hope of rescuing his mood for the night.


	2. Draft of Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more humorous (still smutty) take on Tommy's tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the version I originally wrote and as I read it over, I decided I was more interested in what happened at Verdant because it felt like a very different version of Tommy and Felicity than we've seen before. Humor has always been central to who they are within their relationship and this original version definitely focused more on their playful side. I abandoned this one in favor of the fic set at Verdant.
> 
> Some of what you're about to read will be familiar since I cannibalized some of it for version 2, but they definitely have a different tone from one another. Since I abandoned this version for the Verdant version it is in a raw state, I didn't do any editing or fine tuning. If you were ever curious what my first pass at a story looks like, this is your chance.

Felicity stretched lazily in her empty bed. She rolled towards Tommy’s side and squinted at the clock. It was just after six and she could hear the guys moving around in the kitchen. They were back from their morning run and the smell of brewing coffee alerted her that they would soon be coming upstairs to wake her for their shower. She smiled at the sound of footsteps on the staircase and rolled back to her spot in the center of the bed.

Tommy entered the bedroom carrying two mugs of coffee and a banana tucked under his chin. He was dressed in only his running shorts which nicely showcased how defined he’d become since he started training for the marathon. He placed the mugs on his nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed and laying his warm hand on her belly, “Time to get up, babe.”

The truth was that she’d actually already been up and brushed her teeth and had returned to bed with the express purpose of luring Tommy back to bed. She pulled on his hand and he fell onto his elbow with an, “Oof.”

 Her fingers traced over his new fleur de lis tattoo on his bicep. She smiled when goose bumps erupted along his arms and chest, “Did you have a good run?”

“Seven miles.” He peeled his banana, “My time’s improving.”

Felicity watched him begin to eat his banana. She was sure that he brought it upstairs to eat in front of her purposefully. He’d been suffering severe leg cramps since he started training for the marathon and she was constantly feeding him bananas and forcing him to drink more water. “If you’re drinking coffee, I hope that means you’ve already had sixteen ounces of water?”

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. He tasted like bananas and orange juice, “Yes, ma’am.”

She ran her hands up his back and pulled on his shoulders until he followed her lead and was cradled between her legs. He rested his elbows on either side of her and continued to eat his banana. She raised her legs and used her toes to pull on his shorts and work them down to his ankles.

Tommy let out a deep belly laugh, “That is a very useful talent you’ve mastered, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity laid back on her pillow and waggled her eyebrows, “I’ve added it to my resume, below demolition explosives expert but above sky diving. I’m currently working on escaping from handcuffs.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “What kind of jobs are you applying for?”

“I do work for Oliver Queen – they’re all useful skills.” She looked over his shoulder, “Speaking of, where is he?”

“Feeding Hildy,” he said around a mouthful of banana, “and putting stuff into the crockpot.”

She rolled her eyes about the crockpot. She’d long ago cursed the neighbor who bestowed the crockpot to them as a housewarming gift. Oliver was currently obsessed with egg recipes for the cooker. Felicity lifted her head and ran her tongue along his collarbone. He tasted salty and deliciously Tommy. She batted her eyelashes at him and innocently asked, “Are you about done with that banana?”

Tommy popped the last bite into his mouth and grinned. He tossed the banana peel in the general direction of his nightstand and then rolled them so Felicity was straddling him. She pulled her tank top over her head and leaned over to trace his tattoo with her tongue. Felicity had never found tattoos to be that much of a turn on before.  Oliver had three and they’d never fueled her desire for him, but that could be because none of his tattoos were connected to a happy story. When Tommy came home the prior week with the tattoo after losing another ridiculous bet with Thea, Felicity had felt her heart race, but it hadn’t been until the next night that a fire was stoked deep within her. They were at Paul’s birthday party and Curtis had hired a rock cover band to play at Verdant. Towards the end of the evening, Tommy had somehow wrangled himself an invitation to join the band as a singer. He’d worn a fitted t-shirt that had highlighted his new tattoo and Felicity had become enthralled as she watched him perform. The combination of Tommy singing, the tattoo and the heavy bass beat had filled her with unrestrained lust. Felicity had followed Tommy up to his office and they’d had sex with her back pressed against the wall with neither of them removing a single piece of clothing. They’d always had a healthy sex life, but the tattoo had added an extra bit of heat. Over the past week, Felicity had become insatiable for Tommy.

“I think I should go back and have it made permanent,” Tommy gasped as she ground down on his erection.

She lifted off of him to remove her pajama bottoms, “I don’t think it will stay this sexy if you always have it.”

He took hold of her hips and helped her to straddle him again. “Are you saying that your desire for me will fade like my henna tattoo?” he teased.

Felicity reached between them and grabbed his hardened length and guided him to her entrance. She moaned as he filled her, “My desire for you will never fade away.”

Tommy’s hands pressed between her shoulder blades until their chests were touching and he captured her lips in a kiss. He licked into her mouth and slowly stroked the roof of her mouth causing her internal muscles to clamp tightly around him. She rolled her hips as he slowly thrusted into her. His fingers tightened in her hair and he changed the angle of her head to deepen their kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he gently sucked on her tongue. Tommy’s kiss was slow, but hungry and very, very wet. Felicity felt every stroke of his tongue in her core. She always thought of this kiss as, _Tommy’s filthy kiss_ , because it felt like they were having sex, even when they were fully clothed. This kiss always held the promise of what he’d do to her in the bedroom to make her writhe in ecstasy. Her hips rocked with a new urgency as her pleasure began to mount. She pulled away from him with a gasp, “Tommy.”

Felicity sat up and clutched her breasts. She began to massage them and tug on her nipples as she started to bounce on him. His eyes remained locked on hers, “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Her smile quickly turned into an, “Oh.” Felicity changed her movement back to a grind as she rubbed her clit against his pelvis. “Tommy,” she cried again as her legs turned to jelly and she was no longer able to control her movements. He placed his thumb against her clit and helped to send her over the edge. Her orgasm rippled around him and she collapsed back against his chest.

Tommy rolled them again and hooked an arm behind her knee and pushed it towards her chest. His thrusts were slow, but powerful and his angle was rubbing Felicity’s soft spongy spot that caused her to whimper with pleasure. “I love you,” he declared right before he resumed the kiss her orgasm had interrupted.

Felicity’s hands trailed down his spine until she grasped his ass and encouraged him to thrust harder. Always obliging, Tommy used his knees to power his thrusts. Felicity could feel another orgasm building and she bent her free leg to help her meet Tommy’s thrusts with equal force. He was beginning to lose his rhythm and Felicity knew that he was close. She slipped her hand between them and rubbed furiously against her clit. Tommy continued to watch her as he kissed her through her orgasm. With one last hard thrust, he found his own release. He lowered her leg to the bed and massaged her butt cheek as his kiss became more tender. He nuzzled her nose before dropping his head to her shoulder to begin to pepper her collarbone with soft gentle kisses.

Felicity’s fingers stroked his head and gently tugged on his hair. Wanting his attention, she clenched her internal muscles. He hissed in response and raised his head to look at her. She traced his cheekbone with a satisfied smile on her lips, “I love you.”

He kissed the tip of her nose, “Are you sure about the tattoo?”

Before she could respond, Oliver interrupted, “We’re going to be late for our meeting.”

Felicity held out her hand and gestured to Oliver, “Come back to bed.”

Oliver’s arms were folded across his chest and he scowled, “Not until that thing is gone and he learns to stop making stupid bets with our sister. I swear he lost on purpose.”

Felicity laughed, “It’s not so bad.”

“You don’t have to look at it.” Oliver stripped out of his running clothes, “It is a complete mood killer.” As if to prove his point he dropped his pants to reveal that he wasn’t in the slightest aroused and usually watching his partners was enough to get him rock hard. “I’m getting in the shower and you’re both welcome to join me – just keep that,” he pointed at Tommy, “turned away from me.”

Felicity covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Oliver disappeared into their bathroom and Tommy sighed, ‘I guess that’s a firm no on the tattoo.” He pulled out of her and stood up.

She shivered slightly at the loss of body heat, “I hope that isn’t the one you were considering to make permanent.”

Tommy turned to show her his backside and wiggled it as he watched her over his shoulder. Felicity burst into laughter at the fading orange face of Donald Trump that was covering his entire left cheek. Donald Trump’s eyes seemed to follow Felicity wherever she moved. She wasn’t at all surprised that Oliver was disquieted by it. Felicity playfully smacked Tommy’s bottom before taking his hand and leading him towards the bathroom, “Let’s see what we can do to cheer him up. I have meetings with him all day and I don’t want him all, grr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the bonus scene. There were some little things in this version that I really liked, but I feel the Verdant fic just worked better as a whole. Feel free to let me know if you disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I couldn't resist all of the angst or a tease about their imminent break up.
> 
> I actually wrote two versions of this story, but decided to go with this one. Any interest in reading the other version? 
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
